


Under the Stars

by aserenitatum



Series: Pitch Perfect 2 Extended [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Pitch Perfect 2 Extended Universe, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: “It’s my high school reunion, I want to ruin them by showing up” and a conversation about the past





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt I got from on Tumblr from who-lock-23  
> enjoy!

“Hey, there’s mail for you,” Aubrey calls out absentmindedly when she hears Stacie come in.  

Stacie says something but she doesn’t hear it, but then the brunette is walking into the living room, ripping open the envelope so Aubrey marks her place and puts her book aside.  

“Hey you,” Stacie says with a smile, makes her way over and leans down to softly kiss Aubrey.  

She smiles when Stacie pulls away and drops onto the couch next to her.  

“How was your day?”  

“Exhausting,” Stacie says with deep sigh, but shrugs and uses her pinky finger to open the envelope the rest of the way. “You?”  

“Terry the terrible is at it again,” Aubrey says and Stacie barks out a laugh.  

“I’m sorry, I know it’s not funny but that nickname is too good,” Stacie quickly says but Aubrey’s smiling. She finally gets the envelope open enough to pull a sheet of paper out of it, reading it over.  

Aubrey’s watching her, can see when she reaches the end of the page and she nudges Stacie’s thigh with her foot. “What’s that?”  

“Can you keep the weekend of May 13th free on your calendar? Like, the Friday or Monday?” Stacie asks and Aubrey frowns because that doesn’t really answer her question.  

“I should be able to. Why?”  

Stacie grins widely then, almost maniacally as she hands Aubrey the sheet of paper.  

“High school reunion,” Stacie says while Aubrey’s reading.  

“‘Under the stars’? So tacky,” Aubrey says with a grimace when she reads the paper.  

“That was the theme of our prom,” Stacie says and Aubrey’s head snaps up to look at her in surprised amusement.  

“That’s so cliché.”  

“You’ll find that my whole high school was like one giant cliché,” Stacie says, and when Aubrey puts the letter on the coffee table, Stacie turns to her, crawls over her so she’s lying on top of Aubrey.  

“Tell me about it?”  

“Just the classic American high school, you know? I used to be convinced every high school movie was based on my high school,” Stacie says, smiles when Aubrey shifts so they’re more comfortable and she can kiss Stacie more easily.  

“I can’t really relate. You know that I went to Catholic school,” Aubrey says and Stacie’s eyes glaze over at the words so Aubrey rolls her eyes.  

“Hey,” Aubrey calls out, taps the space between Stacie’s eyebrows with her index finger. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”  

“It’s hard to when I’m picturing you in a Catholic school uniform,” Stacie says, staring off in a daze. “Why haven’t I seen pictures of you in high school?” Stacie asks, snapping out of her stupor, frowning. 

She’s seen a lot of pictures of Aubrey when she was younger but can’t recall having ever seen a picture of Aubrey in a uniform.  

“Because I’ve never showed them to you,” Aubrey teases and then Stacie’s glaring at her.  

“Why not?”  

“I hate them?”  

“What? Why?”  

“Puberty wasn’t very kind to me.”  

“That’s where you’re wrong, baby. Puberty was _very_  kind to you,” Stacie flirts, wraps a hand around Aubrey’s thigh and slides it upwards, tantalisingly.  

Aubrey doesn’t blush anymore when Stacie says things like that, but she still gets that warm feeling inside her and she can’t help but smile, leaning forward to kiss Stacie deeply, fingers sliding into brown hair to hold her close.  

“There’s not a lot of pictures of me in general, let alone in high school,” Aubrey explains after, plays with a lock of Stacie’s hair.  

“How come?”  

“Youngest of five,” Aubrey says and Stacie’s face goes slack with realisation. “There are probably more pictures of Will in his first year of life than there are pictures of my whole childhood.”  

“That’s a little sad,” Stacie says but Aubrey just shrugs, used to it. “Now I’m definitely going to take more pictures of you.”  

She sees how Aubrey tries not to smile too widely, how she tries not to show how much the words mean to her but she can’t suppress a small smile, eyes belying how she really feels.  

“What were you like in high school?” Aubrey asks, tries to veer away from the topic of her childhood and Stacie lets her.  

“First year? Total nerd, complete outcast, one friend.”  

“And the other three years?”  

“Pretty much the Stacie you knew freshman year.”  

“Puberty?” Aubrey teases, and Stacie beams at her.  

“Oh yeah,” she says smugly and Aubrey can’t help but laugh. “Plus I had a major growth spurt that summer.”  

She sees Aubrey bite her lip as her eyes flicker down to her cleavage and Stacie can’t help but laugh and shake her head.  

“No, I got tall.” 

“When did those come in?” Aubrey teases, still looking at Stacie’s breasts.  

“Not until senior year.”  

“I don’t mean to detract from your admittedly stellar seduction skills,” Aubrey says, finally dragging her eyes away and meeting Stacie’s eyes. “But how were you Stacie Conrad the Hunter without those?”  

“How dare you.”  

Stacie looks genuinely affronted so Aubrey pouts at her mockingly, reaches up to trace her fingers over Stacie’s frown. 

“Implying my only assets are my boobs. I can’t believe you, Aubrey.”  

“I love your other _assets_ ,” Aubrey starts, presses her lips to Stacie’s cheek and down along her jaw as her hands slide down Stacie’s back to squeeze her butt. “But I know how teenage boys are.”  

“Because you think like one?” Stacie sasses and Aubrey nips at her neck in retaliation, elicits a small moan from Stacie.  

“Because I lived with four of them.”  

“I was tall so even though my boobs weren’t big yet, they were at eye level,” Stacie explains after a while of letting Aubrey kiss and nip at her neck.  

“There it is,” Aubrey says smugly, and Stacie tries to be mad at it but she can feel Aubrey smiling against her skin and she can’t help but smile as well.  

“Anyway,” Stacie says loudly, shifts away and urging Aubrey to kiss her lips.  

Aubrey moans when Stacie bites down on her lower lip before soothing it with her tongue.  

“It’s my high school reunion, I want to ruin them by showing up.”  

Aubrey laughs at the determination in Stacie’s voice. “Now you’ve lost me.”  

“People remember me as Stacie the Hunter Conrad.”  

“So?”  

“So, I’m pretty sure they voted me ‘Most Likely to Become a Trophy Wife’ or something.”  

“Who says you aren’t?” Aubrey teases and Stacie gasps in indignation, mouth falling open with surprise as her hands try to find purchase to move away.  

Aubrey doesn’t let her shift away, though, wraps her legs around Stacie’s body and keeping her closely pressed against Aubrey, loops an arm around Stacie’s neck and tugs her down sharply to kiss her hotly.  

“I’m kidding,” Aubrey mumbles against Stacie’s lips.  

“Good,” she replies, keeps kissing Aubrey. “Because we both know the trophy wife here is you.”  

Aubrey laughs but doesn’t deny it.  

“I always figured high school reunions to be like revenge of the nerds or something,” Aubrey says. “Where all the cool kids are now losers and all the outcasts are now cool.”  

Stacie stares at the blonde with a mix of bewilderment and amusement and Aubrey blushes under the scrutiny.  

“That’s what all the movies made it out to be,” Aubrey explains quickly but Stacie’s face has already transformed into a goofy grin.  

“I was popular but I wasn’t one of the cool kids. I wasn’t a cheerleader, and I was good at science,” Stacie says.  

“‘Good at science’ is a very big understatement, Doctor Conrad.”  

Stacie looks away bashfully, and Aubrey softly cups her jaw to turn her head back so she can make eye contact. Aubrey loves how unused to the title Stacie still is because it means that when she uses it, the words have a powerful effect. She thinks they should, Stacie’s worked very hard to achieve her doctorate and Aubrey loves reminding her of how far they’ve come.  

Stacie leans down and presses a quick, hard kiss to Aubrey’s lips.  

“I also wasn’t gay in high school.”  

“You’re not gay now,” Aubrey points out cheekily and Stacie pokes her side, making her squirm.  

“You know what I mean.”  

“You didn’t date girls in high school,” Aubrey amends.  

“Technically, I didn’t _date_ anybody until junior year at Barden,” Stacie says and Aubrey rolls her eyes.  

“Now who’s the one being annoyingly specific?”  

“I didn’t know I liked girls yet in high school,” Stacie quickly says. “God, can you imagine?” she asks, trailing off while staring at a spot over Aubrey’s shoulder, deep in thought.  

Aubrey watches as she thinks, can practically see the cogs working in Stacie’s brain, and then the brunette lazily trails her gaze over to Aubrey’s face, grins.  

“If I’d known back then that I liked girls I probably would have tried to have sex with you freshman year,” Stacie says, tone flirty.  

“You say the sweetest things,” Aubrey says dryly.  

“That’s why you married me,” Stacie teases.  

“That, and to be a trophy wife,” Aubrey replies in the same teasing tone.  

“A super hot trophy wife,” Stacie says, leans down to kiss Aubrey, before pulling away a bit. “As long as you know who wears the pants in this relationship,” she adds with a smug grin but then Aubrey laughs loudly, looks at Stacie with an adoring look.  

“It’s cute that you think it’s you.”  

Stacie opens her mouth to argue the statement so Aubrey kisses her to shut her up. 

 


End file.
